Sticky Situation
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Birth certificates are funny things. Sometimes they embarrass you with a name. In this case, they link a mother and a father together, via a son. Five years later, Hermione Granger falls into a coma, leaving her son in the hands of Draco Malfoy. Oh yeah, Draco just found out he was the father five minutes ago. Uh-oh. DM/HG, post DH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sticky Situation**

**A/N: Hollla! New story for y'all. Just as a precursor:**

**It is NaNoWriMo! :) if you don't know what that is, shame on you! Whatever, basically if you do you know that I'm writing a novel in a month. Therefore, that means that most of my fanfiction is getting neglected. A necessary evil, I assure you. However, I have the first couple chapters of this written so I decided to just post it to tide you over.**

**Summary: It all started with a party. Then a drink, then two drunks. They woke up the next morning, naked and married. Okay, so an annulment is easy enough to get. That is, until two months later Hermione finds out she's pregnant. She flees to America, pregnant and alone. When she returns five years later with her son, a lot has changed. What will she do when her new partner is none other than Draco Malfoy? This is one sticky situation.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned anything of this size, I sure as hell would not be writing here. **

.

.

.

Pain.

It came in two forms. The first was the most immediate. A throbbing, fiery pain in her skull. It was like a hammer of death beating God Save the Queen against her cranium. Hermione thought about opening her eyes, but something had glued them shut. She rolled over and moaned as she was aware of the other pain. Her body, especially her nether regions, were sore. What the bloody hell had happened last night? Reluctantly, Hermione sat up. It was then she was aware of the heavy arm draped across her bare stomach. She blinked a few times as the blurry room swam in.

"Argh." Hermione gasped as the sunlight burned her eyes. She covered them quickly. Her eyes adjusted and she looked around the unfamiliar room. She also noticed she was naked from the top up, only a tiny pair of lacy panties on.

Uncomfortably, she reached over and picked up a white button down shirt. It obviously belonged to the nameless and faceless man under the duvet next to her. She shook her head at her foolishness. Hermione Granger was not a one night stand kind of girl. She wasn't a prude, but she sure as hell didn't like random sex. In fact, she had just lost her virginity the summer before to her ex boyfriend Ron.

She slunk off the bed, the vertigo hit hard, then went into the bathroom. Her reflection shocked her and she moaned again. Her hair was completely awry, it was fighting heavily against the updo it had been last night. She touched the purple and black crescents under her eyes, a mixture of lack of sleep and pooled makeup. There were several love bites peppering her neck and the valley between her breasts. She glanced around the still unfamiliar hotel bathroom and spotted a packaged toothbrush and paste. She splashed water on her face, pulled her hair into a semi-ponytail, brushed her teeth, then left the bathroom. Hermione had all thoughts of slipping out undetected, but then she saw it.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the hotel room walls. It bounced and the figure under the duvet roused slightly. A rumbling groan penetrated the scream. Hermione stood still, her body frozen with fear. Her left hand was raised in front of her face and she was whispering something inaudible.

The figure under the covers sat up, letting the sheets fall from his head and down his back. Hermione managed to look past her hand and saw a head of platinum blonde hair. It was eerily familiar. Hermione refocused on her ring while the man sat, not facing her. He, unlike her, was completely naked. He bent down, giving Hermione a full view, and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

"You have my shirt." He drawled.

Hermione screamed again and the man turned around. His jaw dropped and he stood up quickly.

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy shouted. He looked completely bewildered.

Hermione silently held her left hand even higher. Uselessly, she pointed to the remarkably cheap gold band around her finger. Malfoy looked down and saw a matching one on his own hand.

"What the fuck?" He growled.

Hermione sunk to the floor, her hand grabbing fists of her hair. "This cannot be happening. No. It's impossible." She muttered frantically. Malfoy walked over to her and grabbed her hand, none too gently.

"Thank Merlin," He said with a gust of air. Hermione lifted her head up and shot him a nasty look.

"What on Earth are you happy about?" She screeched, pulling her hand back. Hermione stood up and went to the bed. She noticed the clock read about ten thirty. It would be a wonder if the Weasley's weren't worried.

"I'm happy that," He drawled. "I didn't give you the Malfoy ring. In the event that I did you would never be able to take it off. Apparently I was intoxicated enough that I thought a muggle wedding ring was suitable. Lucky us."

"So we can fix this?" Hermione affirmed. She looked positively frightened. "Because I cannot be married. To you know less. It's one thing to have bloody sex with you, but married! I couldn't keep that a secret."

He smirked and examined his hands. "So we're on the same page? No one has to know about this. Ever."

Hermione nodded. It seemed easy enough. She turned around and gathered up her things.

"Where's my dress?" She asked curiously. The mysterious red silk was absent. Malfoy offered a helpless shrug of his shoulders. She pursed her lips and told him she was keeping his shirt. He didn't care. Personally, he couldn't fathom how he managed to bed Granger of all people. A shirt wasn't a big deal, given the circumstances.

Hermione picked up her shoes, clutch, and wand then apparated out. She appeared uneasily at the top of the stairs in the Burrow.

"Hermione?" sputtered a familiar voice. Hermione's head shot up and her brown eyes met a pair of green ones, behind circular lenses.

"Harry!" She chirped awkwardly. "Uh, hi?"

"Where have you been?" He asked accusingly. He eyed her up and down, taking in her scanty outfit. He also noticed that the white button down she was sporting was both mens and expensive looking. He could tangibly smell the cologne it was soaked in.

"Uh, I-er..." She blushed fiercely. "I have to go."

Then she ducked into her shared room with Ginny, who was absent. She let out a long sigh and immediately ripped off the shirt. She stood there, her bare chest rising and falling steadily. How the hell had last night happened? She closed her eyes and tried to recall the fuzzy memories, but nothing appeared. All she remembered was dancing, drinking, and laughing. A hand, a suggestion, then a walk. That was the last of it.

* * *

The Christmas holiday's faded quickly and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was a Granger once more. She had disappeared mysteriously from the Burrow around dawn and returned at noon, looking fairly more cheerful. She and Malfoy had gone to the Ministry, pled their case sheepishly, then left like nothing ever happened. They hardly spoke to one another, not that they minded. The embers of hatred still smoldered within them.

January rolled into February. That was Hermione's least favorite month. She had never been overly romantic, so Valentine's Day was simply silly to her. Also, the weather was horrid. The snow no longer seemed enchanting...it just seemed like a blanket of depression, sinking the castle into a dreary comatose like state.

Hermione focused most of her time on her studies, even more so than usual. Her and Malfoy steadfastly ignored each other. It was as if their encounter over Christmas vacation had never happened. That was alright with her. She didn't want any fussy distractions from her NEWTs.

Of course, that changed all one morning in the middle of February. She woke up, her eyes heavy. Hermione thought all was well, until an overbearing wave of nausea hurdled over her. She shot up, which didn't help, her hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Hermione just made it to the toilet just in time to retch. She gagged and groaned. Hermione wiped her mouth and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and allowed herself time to regain herself. The nausea was still present, but bearably. So Hermione got dressed and attended her classes like normal. That is, except for the periodic vomiting.

Now, Hermione Granger prided herself on being highly logical and being able to "look past extraneous detail." However, she also was going through a period, pardon the pun, of denial. There was a tiny voice in the back of her head. It was telling her she wasn't sick. It was telling her devilish things, things she wished she could ignore. But as February abruptly jumped into March, and the vomiting only continued she knew there was only one thing to do.

A simple trip into Hogsmeade and an extra large Butterbeer later, Hermione Granger had her answer.

It was scary, mildly paralyzing, and the worst of all unexpected. The Head Girl, Golden Child, Gryffindor Princess, Brightest Witch of her Age, was pregnant. She regarded this as merely an obstacle she could over come. But when she watched her abdomen grow before her eyes, she realized it wasn't an obstacle, but a blessing. That's when Hermione Granger fell in love with her baby.

Around May, just a few weeks before the NEWTs testing, Hermione met with McGonagall who informed her that the Ministry was offering her a position in their Department of International Magical Cooperation, at the 'Chicago Office' as they put it. It was like a dream. Hermione was free to leave the country before the birth of her son and she had a job waiting for her.

The hardest part, Hermione later admitted, of her pregnant was two things. Telling people and keeping it a secret. She reasoned with herself that telling Malfoy would only hurt them in the long run. A Malfoy having a bastard child or a muggle born no less was scandalous and that would lump them together permanently. Hermione also reasoned that Malfoy wouldn't want the child. It took her until her fifth month, after she found out she had a job waiting for her, to tell Harry. He was the hardest. Of course he was disappointed when she claimed to not know the paternity, but he welcomed it with open arms. So did Ginny and Ron, eventually.

It was the Weasley's and Harry, along with her parents that got her safely out of the country to Chicago. It was there she began a new life. Hermione was happy. She had a job, a home, and soon a son. All was well. Of course, it wasn't going to stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: Hola, so this was primarily an expository prologue. Not a lot of action. And before you say "Draco and Hermione are so OCC", the sex was. I know that. Sorry not sorry. They were both frightened. And I had them get married because it will fall into the plot later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_ Five years later-April_

"Nathan Hunter, we're running late!" A frazzled Hermione Granger shouted. She had a dish towel haphazardly thrown over her shoulder. She was hopping around the living room, trying to shove her stocking clad feet into her heels. She held a file between her lips. When that task was complete, she readjusted her skirt just in time to see her four and half year old son running toward her. His blonde hair was spiked and his brown eyes were wide with excitement.

"Mama, do I get to go to pre-school today?" He asked excitedly. Hermione grinned and hoisted him up into the air.

"Yes you do baby, but here it's called nursery school. Mama has her first day at work so Grandma Jane is going to pick you up." Hermione said. She picked up his packed backpack and handed it to him.

"I miss Grandma Molly." He sighed, pouting. Hermione smiled.

"We're having dinner at the Weasley's tomorrow evening, you'll see her there. And Victorie and even Teddy." Nathan's eyes lit up and he tugged on Hermione's hand.

"Mama let's go." shouted the energetic child. Hermione laughed and picked up her brief case.

The mother son duo had just returned to England one week before. That week had been spent massively unpacking boxes, showing Nathan the city, and having quality time with her family. Chicago had been an entirely different world-America was an entirely different world. Hermione had spent her time in Chicago focusing on her career and Nathan. Unlike many work obsessed single parents, Hermione had divvied up her time quite nicely. Nathan had a nanny named Maria, but Maria was a very nice Italian girl. Nathan referred to her as Aunt Mary.

They left the town house late, but luckily for her, Nathan's nursery school was right near the entrance to the Ministry.

Nathan left her right away at the sight of a pile of trains in the corner. His teacher, Miss Lauren, smiled and introduced herself to Hermione. The twenty four year old witch watched her son talk to another little boy somewhat sadly. He was a social boy, outgoing and bold, but he had such a sweet and kind heart. He was small for his age, but he made up for it in mind and spirit.

"Good bye Nathan, I love you!" Hermione called, waving. He looked up and ran over, tossing his skinny arms around her legs.

"I love you, Mama." He whispered. She bent over and kissed the top of his head.

Hermione left the overly cheerful school with her shoulders slightly slumped. For her, it never got easier leaving Nathan behind. She had grown so accustomed to him being around her nearly twenty four seven, when he was old enough to start school it was frightening and exciting at the same time. Hermione arrived at the Ministry right on time. She adjusted her shirt and then skirt and fixed her lipstick.

"Miss Granger," A booming voice said. She turned around and saw Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt striding toward her. He pulled her into an embrace and stepped back. "You're back in London, for good?"

"Yes, sir, I'm working in the International office. I just returned from Chicago." She informed as they stepped onto the elevator. He nodded.

"How's your son?" He inquired gently. Hermione smiled, but there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind. Nathan had been kept a secret some what. She had specifically kept him out of the public eye, for he was born in Chicago, but somehow many people knew of his existence. But then again, Kingsley was the Minister.

"He's quite well. He's off to a new school today." replied Hermione with a smile. Kingsley nodded.

"Good. Well, I'll let you get to work. Stop by sometime and bring him around. Nathan, that's his name?"

Hermione nodded and said she would. She made her way to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, her new home. A lot of people stared at her when she walked by, something that made her a little uncomfortable. It was a novelty, seeing a war heroine back in town.

"Miss Granger, welcome." A plump secretary said. She handed Hermione a file.

"Your office is right down the hallway. Your new partner is across the hall. Get settled then go say hello. He will brief you on all the current cases." She instructed. Hermione nodded and walked to the office.

She pulled a few things out of her bag; a picture of Nathan, a picture of the Trio, a picture of her and her parents and Nathan, and a few odd things. Most of her Chicago stuff had been transferred already, including most of her files. She set her bag down and reorganized a few things, then walked over to a mirror on the wall. She smoothed her long hair and the front of her blouse then she left the office. She took a calming breath then raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice beckoned. Hermione threw open the door.

"Hi I'm Hermione-Malfoy?" She gasped, seeing the familiar blonde. He looked up, his silver eyes widening.

"Granger. Long time no see." He smirked. "Last I heard you were exiled to the states."

Malfoy leaned back in the high backed desk chair and folded his hands together. Hermione stood in the doorway, her mouth opened. She glanced around the room and felt a chunk of ice settle in the pits of her stomach. She took a step forward. "You work...here?" She said.

"I'd say that's pretty clear," He smirked. "Since when do _you_ work here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe that I get stuck with you of all people. I believe you have a few case files for me?"

He nodded, his mind reverting right back to business. "Yes, the Egyptian Minister sent this in and also Brazil is trying to negotiate a peace treaty with Peru, but Kingsley wants us involved." He handed her two thick, manilla folders. She tucked them into her arms.

"Okay. Uh, when do we meet with them?" She asked. Her mind was sort of reeling. In Chicago, she dealt primarily with the different states, not the entire world. That was for the Washington DC office.

"Tuesday and Wednesday at seven, for dinner," said Draco. Hermione thought and frowned.

"I er, have an earlier commitment." She explained lamely.

Draco rolled his eyes. "With Potter and Weasley? Granger, this is the big leagues not Chicago," He strung the word out in an over exaggerated southern drawl. They didn't even talk like that there.

"No, but it's not any of your business. But I guess I can reschedule..." She murmured, thinking. Nathan and her were having dinner at the Grangers, but they would surely understand. She sighed and leaned against the door frame. This was going to be a long year.

"Good," He said curtly. "I think you can handle a few cases on your own, I'll have Trudy send them in."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the way his voice was; like he was her superior. She scowled and turned around to her own office. She sat down then tossed the files onto the desk. Hermione caught sight of the photographs on her desk. There was one of her and Nathan, giggling and waving. It was taken the year before, at his fourth birthday party. She picked up the picture and smiled, feeling a peculiar warmth spread from her toes to her scalp.

He was her baby, hers and hers alone. No one could take that from her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short :( But the reaction to the this story was lovely!:) Thank you all for the reviews. Let's get some more, shall we?**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

The next day Hermione Granger left the office around three, the time she worked out with Kingsley. She said goodbye to Trudy and noticed that Malfoy was still hard at work. He hadn't even left his office for lunch. Hermione decided to walk to the nursery school, where Nathan was waiting for her, sitting on the bench swinging his legs back and forth. He jumped up when he saw Hermione and ran into her arms.

"Mama, I thought you was gonna be late!" He said, hugging her tightly. Hermione bent down and hugged him back.

"I'd never be late, sweetie." She replied.

Hermione held his small hand in hers as they walked down the street to their home. Hermione opened the door to their town house and Nathan ran straight for the couch. He clicked on the telly started to watch cartoons.

"Nathan, honey, I'm going to shower. Here's a snack," She handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He nodded, his eyes glued to the TV. He took a bite, not even looking away. Hermione went upstairs and showered. She was having dinner at the Weasley's tonight, Harry and Ginny would be in attendance. Ginny was pregnant with their first child, something Hermione was extremely excited for.

After the shower, Hermione pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans, a nice purple blouse, and dried her hair. She didn't bother putting on makeup and threw her hair into a sloppy bun, a few loose tendrils falling around her face. "Nathan, come up here!" She shouted. There was a thump, then she heard his running up the stairs.

"Put this on," She ordered, handing him a dark blue shirt. He pulled off the spider man one and put the blue on on. His jeans from school were fine, she decided. Hermione rubbed some gel on her hands and ran it through his hair.

"Ick!" He protested, jerking his head away. She laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay, buddy, you almost ready?" asked Hermione. He nodded and ran into his room, returning a minute later with a stuffed elephant, Elphie. She thought lovingly about how he'd had it since he was just a baby. When he was born, early, Hermione hadn't gotten any toys for him. So Harry picked up a stuffed elephant from the hospital gift shop, with a blue blanket attached to his front paw.

"Ready, mama."

Hermione held his hand and led him to the fireplace downstairs. She picked him up and clutched a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow!" She said clearly, throwing it down into the green flames.

Nathan shrieked as they fell, tumbling out into ruckus. Hermione and Nathan appeared in the living room of the Burrow. Arthur was in deep conversation with Bill and Ron. George was in the corner, playing with Teddy and Vic, Ron was with Harry and Hermione assumed Ginny was in the kitchen with Molly and Fleur.

Nathan ran from her arms, shrieking towards Vic and Teddy. Teddy was about a year and two months older than him, and Victorie was two months older. Hermione said hello to everyone, then slipped into the kitchen.

Ginny was sitting at the table peeling potatoes with magic, her eight month pregnant belly clearly visible under the maternity dress. Molly was at the stove, working on something. Fleur was making a pie, and an unfamiliar brunette with glasses was sitting beside Ginny quietly.

"Hi guys," Hermione greeted cheerfully. Molly set her knife down and ran to hug Hermione tightly. Ginny also hugged her, then Fleur.

"Hermione, this is Audrey, Percy's fiancee. Audrey, this is Hermione Granger," introduced Ginny kindly. Hermione leaned over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Audrey said. She had a thick Irish accent, and twinkling blue eyes.

Hermione sat down and helped Ginny peel the potatoes. "So, how's the baby doing?"

"He's kicking like a mad man, and I'm getting fatter and fatter every day." She growled, rubbing her belly and leaning back.

"Don't worry, Gin, I lost all my baby weight in two months," replied Hermione earnestly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. I just want him to be here now."

Hermione was silent and Ginny flushed. "Mione, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just excited, that's all."

Ginny leaned over and placed her hand over Hermione's. "Nathan turned out more than perfect, remember that."

"Nathan?" murmured Audrey, looking up.

"My son," Hermione clarified. "He was born at twenty eight weeks."

Audrey nodded. "He's five now." Hermione added.

They put the potatoes in with the roast and went into the living room with the others. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron.

"So, Ron, how's Lavender?" asked Hermione. She was genuinely curious. Lavender and Ron had been dating since she herself broke up with him just before Christmas in their eighth year.

"She's good. I'm thinking of purposing soon." He confided quietly. A big smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Ron, that's lovely!" She cheered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Congrats mate." Harry said.

Dinner was served and Hermione was wedged between Nathan and George. She carefully spooned portions of each things onto Nathan's plate.

"Mama, I don't like peas." He whined. She sighed.

"Peas make you big and strong." She retorted. He shook his head furiously.

"No, mama, no peas." He said stubbornly. Nathan picked up his fork and pushed them off his plate, onto the table.

"Nathan Hunter!" admonished Hermione, waving her wand. She spooned another scoop, thankful that the family had enough tact not to comment on her misbehaving boy. "Eat all of those, you will not leave the table until you have."

Nathan pouted, but shoveled the peas into his mouth and swallowed.

"You're quite firm with him," noted George. Hermione shrugged.

"I have to be. Besides, he loves peas. Yesterday it was carrots, tomorrow it could be beans. He's just being difficult, nothing I cannot handle." She said dismissively.

Nathan ate the rest of his dinner and a whole slice of apple pie. The kids wanted to go play outside, but it was dark and too chilly. So they went over by the fire and started a game of exploding snap. Hermione curled up the couch, and Harry came over to her, two steaming mugs in his hands.

"You're a great mother." He said sweetly. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I just,...he looks so much like his _father_." She whispered the word caustically.

"And you still won't tell me who it is?" Harry sighed.

Hermione was quiet. She had held that secret for such a long time, it seemed as if it wasn't even a secret anymore. It was just like a past memory, one that had long since been fogotten.

"Harry, please understand, he's not a good person. And Nathan is mine, all mine."

Later that evening, Hermione sat on her spacious bed, looking through a photo album. It chronicled the past five years. From her baby shower, to Nathan's turbulent first few months, to his first day at day care, until now. She smiled as she flipped the pages.

Absent in everything was the father, that is, except for one single document. Nathan's birth certificate was inside a clear, plastic holder on the last page of the baby book. On the opposite side was a photograph of Hermione and Nathan. Hermione was in her hospital gown, her hair a awry, and held tiny Nathan in her arms. It took the nurses five whole hours to return him to her. She held him for two minutes, before he was placed back in the baby incubator.

_Name: Nathan Hunter Granger_

_Birthdate: July 27th, 1999_

_Weight: 3 lbs 1 oz_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Father: Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

When she had given birth, delivered by a caesarean section, the doctors had allowed her a few hours to come to terms with the fact that her baby might not survive. Then they asked her about the father. Hermione in turn had asked if they would be notified. While the doctor was reproachful, he answered no so Hermione disclosed it. That was the only time she had ever uttered the sentence, "Draco Malfoy is my son's father."

It was the only time she ever planned on uttering it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys!:) This chapter was a little bit longer. We saw the Weasley's. Next chapter we hit the thick of it-hpw Hermione ends up in the coma! So review review review to find out!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

They had been in London for a month now. Nathan already had a series of friends and Hermione's home was frequented by tiny tots running amuck. She was quite happy to be back. Ginny had delivered James a week prior safe and sound, much to Hermione's delight. She had been named godmother while Ron was the godfather.

Even Hermione's work relationship with Draco Malfoy had slightly improved. They were on civil terms, at the very least. Well, usually. Hermione was busy at work on a dreary Tuesday, when her stomach growled. She looked up and saw it was about one-lunch time.

Hermione stood up and pulled on her coat. Even though it was May, the 'April showers' were still pouring down on London. Well, London was always very rainy. She left the office, her handbag swinging on her wrist. Hermione was preoccupied with the her gold watch, when she bumped into someone.

"Merlin, sorry," She apologized. Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy brushing the front of his expensive suit off.

"You should be more careful, Granger," He said, "Where are you going?"

Hermione stepped around him, "Lunch, I was caught up in the Scotland case."

A faint smile appeared on his lips. "And I with the Greeks. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want to associate with him more than absolutely necessary, but she wasn't rude enough to say no. So she said yes, and the pair walked out of the Ministry together.

"I was thinking Italian, I know this great little place just a few blocks away," Hermione paused and turned to face him. "It's muggle, however."

He shrugged. "I appreciate good food, it doesn't matter who cooks it."

Hermione was surprised, but masked it quickly. She turned the corner, Draco walking quickly to catch up with her. Hermione dodged other pedestrians while Draco simply glared at them, forcing them to move out of his way. She couldn't help the nagging feeling inside her; that feeling was entirely uncomfortable. He was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger, two childhood enemies.

"There," Hermione said, pointing to small restaurant across the way. "It's called Ciao Bella,"

He nodded and followed her into the restaurant. A short woman greeted them and took them to a table in the corner, handing them menus then disappearing. Hermione was silent as she scanned the menu, although inside she already knew exactly what she was going to get.

"Are you ready?" The perky waitress asked sweetly. Hermione nodded and ordered her usual and a glass of wine. Wine was like a food group to her.

Draco ordered the same and handed the menu to the lady. "I have a confession. I have eaten here before and I cannot say I like it." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. Hermione laughed.

"But you joined me for lunch?"

"A lady should never have to eat alone," answered Draco haughtily. Hermione shrugged.

"I like being alone, it's nice to be able to think. It's kind of rare as of recently."

The rest of the lunch went by without error, until Hermione received a phone call on her muggle cell phone. It was Nathan's school, apparently he was sick and needed to be picked up. She said she would be there within ten minutes. Malfoy watched her talk in hushed tones on her muggle device. He did pay particular attention to the amount of worry that appeared to build as she talked.

"Listen, Malfoy, I have to go. Uh, I have..." She paled and caught his eye. For the first time, she genuinely saw Nathan's face in his. This made her gut drop. "I have to go. Here's some money for the check, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Hermione took off to stay with Nathan, who had a stomach bug. He seemed perfectly fine on Thursday, so Hermione headed into work that day and Nathan back to school. She sat at her desk, reviewing files, all while waiting for a phone call from his school. While she was worrying in such a maternal way, Draco knocked on her door.

"Granger, we're needed with the aurors today." She looked up and asked why.

"A war criminal from Malaysia needs to be extradited but the aurors have to get him first. We have to be present," informed Draco calmly. Hermione slipped her feet into her practical heels and retied her hair, then followed him. They were met up with Harry, Marcus Thicke, and Hank Wadkins, all skilled aurors. Harry was the head of the department.

"Where is it we're going?" asked Hermione as they stepped out into the streets of London.

"A tiny warehouse on the edge of town." Wadkins said.

The group slipped into a dark and dank alley, where they apparated one by one to the location. It was a looming, metallic structure that was clearly abandoned. There was no sign of inhabitants anywhere, but then again Hakimi Haziq was a skilled wizard.

"Wands raised, no noise," Harry commanded. Hermione and Draco exchanged brief glances then did as they were told. She felt her old, rusty war instincts take over immediately. The five entered the warehouse absolutely silently. The sound of a leaky pipe could be heard over the footfalls.

Then there was a rustle. Hermione realized that there were mirrors all around them. She caught sight of movement, just after Harry did. He fired a quick curse, but it bounced off one of the mirrors and hit the ceiling. A loud cackle echoed in the room.

"Come out Haziq, we know you're here!" screamed Thicke. A figure swooped down from the rafters and appeared to soar over them.

"Animagi!" cried Hermione, firing a spell. It missed, but only narrowly. The man tumbled to the ground, reverting to his human state. He was dark skinned and his eyes bulged in the most peculiar way. Hermione curled her lips back in distaste.

"Get him!" called Harry. The three aurors charged, firing spells. Haziq somersaulted on the ground then jumped up from behind a mirror.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, a jet of green light flying from his wand.

Everything after that was in slow motion. The spell was aimed for Hermione, who ducked just in the nick of time. The curse actually bounced off the mirror, given the trajectory, and hit Hermione square in the back. She screamed, and her body seized, falling to the floor silently.

Harry turned back and yelled. He was torn between saving his fallen friend, or getting the bad guy. He nodded to the others, then sprinted to Hermione. Draco was already at her side, checking for any signs of life. His two fingers were pressed against the wrist. He looked visibly shaken, as if he'd never seen death before. Or rather, innocent death before.

"It-it wasn't a direct hit," He murmured, pressing his ear to her mouth. "She's still breathing!"

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Three hours later, Harry and Draco were sitting in the waiting room. Draco was there as a faithful coworker who witnessed Hermione Granger's almost death, while Harry was a nervous wreck of a best friend. About two hours into the hospital, Ron showed up looking pale and shaken.

"How is she?" He asked, running to Harry. He looked up and sighed. Harry had remained a tough man throughout most of the incident.

"They said the damage was extensive. Apparently since it was a reflected, it did what the curse does, with out actually killing her." answered Harry. Ron grimaced and sat down.

"What does the curse do? Besides kill?" Ron inquired. Most people didn't actually know the nature of the curse. They just knew it caused instantaneous, presumably painless, death.

Harry frowned. "The healers said that most of her internal organs shut down, but her brain remained active. They're trying to revive her organs right now."

"Where's Nathan?" Ron whispered, glancing around. He saw Malfoy in the corner and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what the devil is Malfoy doing here?"

"He's her partner in the office, they accompanied us on a raid. That's where we got hit," He paused then realized what else Ron had said. "Bloody hell, I forgot about him. What time is it?"

Ron glanced at his watch-Harry didn't wear his on raids- and said, "Quarter after three."

"Hermione told me a while ago that Nathan gets out at three. I'm going to go pick him out. Do you think Molly can watch him?"

Ron shook his head. "No, she and Dad went to visit Charlie last night. They're coming back tomorrow."

"Do you know Hermione's parents mobile number?"

Ron shook his head again. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his messy locks. "Fine, I'll pick him up and bring him back here."

Harry asked Ron to wait for any news and then he apparated away. Meanwhile, Ron walked over to Malfoy who was dozing. He cleared his throat angrily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Malfoy's eyes opened and he sat up, "Is she awake yet?"

Ron repeated himself and Malfoy turned cold quite quickly. He stood up and looked much more intimidating than Ron, who was wearing the Weasley sweater. However the gangly redhead did not back down. He scowled deeply at the blonde wizard who pushed passed him. "I'm her partner and I need to be here. Now, answer me, is she awake?"

Rose glared at him with such ferocity, "I haven't heard anything, yet."

Draco glanced around. "Where did Potter go?"

Ron, who assumed correctly that Draco didn't know about Nathan, put forth a lame excuse. Malfoy went and sat back down, then picked up a newspaper to read. Ron also sat down and occupied his time by shooting the other wizard dark glares.

About five minutes later, a healer walked out. She looked tired and worn down, "Mr. Potter?"

Ron jumped up quickly. "He stepped out for a moment, how is she? Awake?"

"You're Mr. Weasley? Well, I'm afraid I don't have much good news. She did survive all of our complex spells and potions. Her organs are healing as we speak, but in the mean time her brain remains partially active, in such a comatose state that even we cannot arouse her."

"You mean...she's dead?" He whispered, his blue eyes wide with confusion.

The healer shook her head, "No, sir, she's merely..uh, sleeping? She's in a comatose state because her body isn't strong enough right now to be conscious. In truth, it is probably better she isn't awake through this excruciating pain. I do have complete confidence that she will wake up in her own time. However the extent of the damage cannot be fully known until such time."

Ron felt faint. Was this all true? Draco also felt ill. What if she never woke up? His thoughts, however, were shaken when a new voice clouded the room.

"Uncle Won!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so basically before you all jump to the "whoa she sped this along quickly" train, which I myself was aboard when I reread this, let me explain. Hermione will be absent for a few chapters, not sure how many as I'm only onto chapter six, but she will come back. For the next few chapter's we're going to get Draco's side yada yada yada. Then Hermione will jump in and drama o' rama! Obviously a little falling in love here and there, it is dramione after all ;D So, there you go!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

A tiny boy with blonde hair and doe like brown eyes ran into the room, a toy backpack bouncing on his shoulder. Ron turned around and managed to catch the little kid, who threw himself into his arms.

"I missed you!" He announced, hugging his uncle. Harry walked in, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I told him not to run." He announced, sending the boy a mock glare.

Meanwhile, Draco watched the exchange curiously. He couldn't help wonder who the boy way? Obviously not Weasley's and he bore no resemblance to Potter whatsoever. However...he did look like someone he knew. Then he gasped. "Is he Granger's?"

The little boy climbed down from Ron's arms and walked over to Draco importantly. "Hello, mister, I'm Nathan Hunter Granger. Pleased to me you."

Draco nearly fell over as the boy stuck out his hand, which he shook cautiously. "Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is mine."

Nathan nodded and sat down next to him. "Uncle Harry says mama is here."

He nodded, "I work with your mother. I knew her when we were at school."

"I have a friend named Jackson, he plays tag with me." informed Nathan cheerfully. He swung his feet back and forth with the chair as he chattered away.

Ron was informing Harry, who frowned. He them gritted his teeth and managed not to show how upset he was. He glanced over at Nathan. "I'll talk to Ginny, but I'm sure she won't mind having the little guy stay with us for a little while."

Ron nodded. "Ask the healer to get a release for him. I'm sure it's you or I who's at the top of her nearest relative list."

Harry nodded and walked away to speak to a healer. He returned and sat down in the hard, plastic chairs. Harry watched as Nathan talked animatedly to Draco, who looked genuinely interested. He felt a funny sensation in his gut. The curly haired healer walked in a few minutes later, holding a file.

"Mr. Potter, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" She added. He furrowed his brow but followed her to a nearby room.

"Is there a problem with his release?"

She shook her head. "When Miss Granger gave birth to Nathan, she signed a paternal name on the birth certificate. By Ministry law, in the event of her indisposed state, _you _are her next relative if the father is unavailable or unwilling. However, we must inform him of such issue and if we cannot contact him, we will sign him over to you. Does Miss Granger have ties to the father?"

Harry stared at her bleakly. He wondered for about five years who Nathan's dad was. Hermione always said he was a nasty man whom she didn't want to name, or that he didn't want the baby. Sometimes she even claimed to not know his name. But the fact that she named him on the certificate was astounding. That meant she was legally binding the three together.

"Not that I know of," Harry finally answered. "But I don't actually know who the father is."

The healer looked genuinely surprised. "Odd, looking at the boy I'd say he looks just like him."

She walked out of the room and Harry followed. "Who is he?" He asked as they walked back into the waiting room. The healer pursed her lips, then raised her hand.

"Him," She said informatively, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco was listening to the boy, Nathan, yak on and on, when he heard his name. He lifted his head and saw Harry Potter staring at him, looking as though he had seen Voldemort again. Scratch that, Potter never actually looked like he was going to pee himself when he saw the Dark Lord. Draco frowned and stood up.

"I heard my name," He said as he approached the two. The healer looked extremely nervous as she glanced from Harry to Draco.

"Mr. Potter, I am lawfully bound to tell him. I know this is a difficult subject but it's going to have to happen sooner or later." Harry shook his head and stalked over to Ron. Potter looked torn between extreme anger and extreme fear.

Nathan was sitting on the chair, watching all the adults interact. He jumped up and walked over to Harry who was informing Ron, who was promptly turning purple. "WHAT?" He screamed, flinging himself from the chair. Nathan made a face when he saw how angry his uncle was. He tugged on Harry's pant leg.

The dark haired wizard looked down tiredly, "Yes?"

"Can I see mama now?"

Harry felt his heart tug a little. He hoisted his godson into the air and set him on his lap. "Nate, you know that your mama loves you, right?" He nodded so Harry continued, "Well, mama was in a little accident. She got hurt and now she's sleeping to get better. Mama has to keep sleeping to get better."

Nathan made a funny face. "So I can't see mama?"

Harry shook his head, "No, no, Nate. I'll take you to see her in a minute, but I just wanted to let you know mama is sleeping and she won't wake up when you jump on her, like usual. But I don't want you to jump on her."

Nathan nodded excitedly. "I promise." He took his finger and crossed his heart, then smiled.

The healer took a few moments, rocking back and forth on her toes. Malfoy did look almost too intimidating, glaring at her. "Get on with it, will you?"

She shot him a scathing look. "Fine. The little boy is Miss Granger's son, and and he shall go with his father, who was named on the birth certificate,"

"What does that have to do with me?" blurted Draco.

"Don't be obtuse. You are the father, Mr. Malfoy." The healer said bluntly.

He stopped short, his breath getting caught in his throat. "W-What? Impossible Granger and I never-" His sentence trailed off. A memory flashed in his mind. He and Granger in a hotel room, at Christmastime. He distinctly remembered finding a...used condom in the trash can, along with a torn red dress.

"What does that mean?" Draco interjected in a hushed tone. "I have money-we can keep this quiet."

The healer gave him a disgusted look. "Sir, the reason I am telling you this is because the father is the next relative. According to law, you are Nathan's legal guardian."

The healer, who's name was Carrie, bit her lip. She held her tongue, and with held the fact that he had the option to decline. Carrie herself grew up without a father, because her own mother had not told him he had a daughter. Four years before, Carrie tracked him down. He was awkward and had pretty much shut the door in her face. So Carrie decided that while it was wrong on so many moral and ethical levels, she was going to force the father and son together.

"You mean...I have to take him?" gasped Draco, his silver eyes bulging.

"Yes," said Carrie. "I know this is a shock, but I'm sure Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley can help you."

She turned on her heels and left quickly. Carrie could not help but feel almost proud. Hopefully, this would turn out alright.

Draco stood in the spot, not moving. Potter appeared in his vision, the little boy hanging from his neck. "Malfoy?" He said hesitantly. Draco's shook out of his revive and frowned.

"You know, I presume?" said Draco sharply. He took a step back and forced himself not to stare at Nathan. The name stood out in his mind...it was so..._muggle_.

"Yes," replied Harry coldly. "And let's just say that had it not been for Nathan, you would not be standing upright, right now."

Draco sneered. "Listen, Potter," He spat, "if anyone is at fault it's Granger. She bloody kept this from me. It's not like I ever had the opportunity to be involved."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you would have been involved with a _half blood_."

"Please, Potter, let's not resort to pettiness," Draco growled. "The fact is, I'm taking the boy home with me." The words almost tangibly pained him.

Harry shook his head, "First _the boy_ is going to see his mother." He said 'the boy' the same way Draco used to say mudblood.

"No," Draco blurted. "It's not right for a child to see their mother in such a state!"

"Malfoy, it's his mother for gods sake! He's seeing him. For all I care, you're nothing but a glorified babysitter or maybe just a sperm donor."

Harry turned away with Nathan and walked away. Draco let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He followed after Potter quite quickly. Hermione's room was the third on the left, down a long corridor. When Draco walked in, he immediately held in the urge to gasp.

Granger was laying in bed, the blankets pulled up to her waist. Her usually curly, vibrant brown hair was lank and dull, fanning out around her head. Her face was ashen and he could see the thick bruises under her eyes and peppering her arms. Every few seconds, her chest would rise and fall, but the movement was miniscule at best. Draco couldn't believe that just a few hours before she had been talking to him, smiling, being..._alive_.

"She is alive, right?" blurted Ron, from the doorway. He turned and saw Malfoy, looking gaunt in the corner. "What the bloody hell are you doin' here!"

"Language," admonished Harry quietly, glancing at Nathan.

Nathan was holding Harry's hand, staring at his mother with wide brown eyes. He let go of his godfather's palm and climbed up onto the bed. His eyebrows pushed together and he reached out to touch her face.

"Mama?" He whispered. Nathan's lower lip quivered as he laid down on his mother's chest, his scrawny arms wrapping around her. "Mama, wake up, please."

He squeezed his eyes shut and a single tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Dear lord, that was such a tear jerker ending. Well, I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to continue watching Scandal, my obsession. Have fun reviewing and such. Next week is finals and I'm working like crazy so the next chapter will probably come around Christmas, more than likely afterward. **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Potter, it's getting late. I really should take the boy home," said Draco awkwardly.

"You know, if you're going to take him home with you, you might want to try using his name," sighed Harry, rubbing his forehead.

Nathan was still curled up in Hermione's unresponsive embrace. He looked blank and unfocused. Draco spared him a glance and nodded. "Fine, it's getting late so I think I should take Nathan home."

"I don't wanna go with him," Nathan uttered, speaking for the first time in three hours. He sat up and glared at Draco. "I wanna stay with Mama!"

Draco tried not to cringe at his accent. No child of his would have anything less than the finest English. 'Wanna' was not fine English. He sounded so...American.

"Nathan, Draco is going to take you home. But maybe you can visit after school tomorrow?" Harry coaxed, shaking his shoulders to loosen his grip on Hermione.

"No," shrieked Nathan as Harry picked him up. His tiny legs and arms flailed out as he thrashed. Harry set him down and he promptly ran back to Hermione.

Draco watched the boy misbehave and shook his head. "Obviously Granger doesn't teach him well."

There was quickly a wand pointed in his face and a hand clasped tightly around his neck. Weasley's eyes were narrowed and Draco could almost see the anger pouring from his ears.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" He yelled, little droplets of spit hitting Draco square in the face. He blinked rapidly in response. "She did the best that anyone has ever fucking done, and for some little _ferret_ like you to say otherwise while she's lying in a hospital bed is despicable."

Ron let go and gave him a shove. Draco rolled his neck and rubbed the sore spot. He remained stoic through it all. "Come, Nathan, say goodbye." He ordered, his voice calm.

Strangely, Nathan complied. He wiped his tears away and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I love you Mama. I'll be back, promise." He used his index finger to cross his heart, then hopped off the bed. Harry was astonished.

Nathan walked over to Draco and eyed his hand warily. He busied himself with his backpack, instead of taking it. Draco turned to face Harry. "The healer told me you would accompany me to Granger's to collect some of his things." He spoke tightly, as if it pained him.

"Alright." Harry looked as if it was anything but alright.

They walked out of the room and to the room where the fireplaces were located. "Follow me," Harry instructed. He took a handful of the powder.

"Granger townhouse," He said clearly, then disappeared in a burst of green flames. Draco glanced down at the little boy.

"Uh, Nathan," He muttered, "I think you should hold my hand for this part."

He nodded and pushed his hand through Draco's as they stepped into the soot and ash. "Ready?"

Nathan nodded and Draco dropped the powder. They dropped through the pipe, being squeezed and pushed, then they were spit out in a the foyer of a nice looking home. Draco coughed and brushed the soot off his jacket. The foyer included a doorway, a large staircase, and a table with hydrangeas on it. Draco followed Harry up the stairs, where photos lined the walls. They were of Granger and Nathan, Nathan and Potter, Nathan and two adults whom Draco had never seen, and lots more.

"Nathan, go to your bedroom and pack your suitcase, okay? I'm going to grab some of your mum's things to bring to the hospital," said Harry, smiling and nudging the little boy down the hallway.

Draco was stuck. He did not want to accompany Potter, and being in Granger's bedroom felt too intrusive. So he followed Nathan. His room was fairly spacious, with blue walls and train patterned wallpaper. There were stuffed toys everywhere and a hamster running on a wheel in a cage. Nathan ran to dresser and opened the top drawer, then he ran to a closet and got a small suitcase.

"Perhaps you should get a larger bag?" He murmured, leaning against the wall.

"Mama put a spell on it," Nathan whispered. He piled clothes high into it and Draco watched in amazement as they appeared to sink into the bed itself. Then he went to his toy bin and grabbed lots of stuffed animals and trains. Nathan turned around and caught sight of the hamster.

His eyes widened and he ran out of the room. Nathan returned with Harry in tow a few seconds later. Harry looked amused and kind of wary at the same time. "Nathan is worried about his hamster, Charlie. He says he wants to take him with."

Draco tried hold the disgusted face back, but failed. Nathan stared at him with his wide brown eyes-Granger's eyes. He felt the disgust melt away and sighed. "Fine, but I assume you know how to take care of it properly?"

Nathan's face lit up like the tip of a wand. Draco ignored the tug in his gut at the little guys face. "Are you all ready?"

Nathan zipped up his suitcase and pulled it off the bed. His scrawny arm was visibly pulled when the luggage tumbled to the floor. Draco reached over and picked it up. Harry stayed in the doorway, a few of Hermione's things in his arms.

"So I'm taking Nathan back to my house?" confirmed Draco warily.

Harry nodded. "Hermione usually puts him to bed between eight thirty and nine, and he sleeps til about eight. Sometimes he stays up later, but you can tell when he gets cranky. Uh, he hates eggs and is allergic to cashews. Not all nuts, just cashews. That's all you really should know."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then nodded. Draco followed him out of the child's bedroom, with Nathan following close to his heels. Draco walked over to the floo powder. "Granger's floo isn't connected to mine, so I have to take the boy with me via apparation."

Harry looked wary and perceptibly exhausted. His green eyes were runny and laced with thick, red veins. Draco recalled pictures from the newspapers, which constantly featured Harry with his wife, and noticed that in such photos, he looked happy and lively. Nothing at all like this. Then Draco understood that it was Granger that had this affect on him. She was like coalesce of the trio, binding them together in fury and fun. Draco let out a short gust of air that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Come to the hospital tomorrow," Harry suggested, however the look commanded Draco was _going_ to bring him.

Draco allowed a curt dip of the chin as a response. He turned to the boy, who's eyes were drooping and he looked so sad that Draco felt a tiny pull in his gut. He cursed his recently found conscious. Draco reached down and pulled Nathan into his arms. He was surprised by how lightweight he was. The again, Nathan was a small child.

"We're going to apparate, have you done that before?" asked Draco, his voice reached Nathan's ears in loud waves. The little boy cringed but nodded.

"Yes," He squeaked, barely above a whisper.

Draco did not take another second to wait. The pair, father and son, were squeezed through the invisible tube of time and space only to reappear inside a large foyer.

Malfoy Manor was a place of grandeur and opulence. Before the dark times, when dark things invaded the house, the manor was alive with life and color thanks to Narcissa Malfoy. She enjoyed interior decorating. It took away from the evils of the world. Draco could vividly remember vibrant emeralds and soothing sapphires, colorful tapestries, and other enchanted objects.

Now, it was Astoria who had take over the house. Draco could not help but notice how much_ more_ extreme everything was. Astoria spent most of her time spending Draco's money. She liked to remodel every room on a rotating, by monthly schedule. He let her do what she wanted, as long as it was tasteful. Of course, Astoria somehow always managed to stretch the tasteful agreement. He put his foot down at a portrait of merfolk in the formal dining room.

"Uh, I suppose you're tired, huh?" Draco asked after he set Nathan down.

"Yes, mister," mumbled Nathan. He curled his small hands into fists and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'll show you to your room. _Knobby!_" He shouted. Nathan cringed and took a small step away from Draco.

Draco saw this and frowned. "Sorry, Nathan, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The young boy just nodded. A house elf appeared, cloaked in a clean pillow case. "Master Malfoy," He squeaked and bowed low.

"Hello, Knobby," Draco greeted. "I want you to look after Nathan. He is a guest and shall be staying with us for a little while. He is...very important," Draco could not bring himself to say the word 'son.' He continued, "Nathan, this is Knobby. If you need something, anything at all, just say his name and he will appear. Knobby, is the guest room nearest my suite available?"

Knobby shook his head and his wide ears flapped. "No, master, missus Astoria tolds us to repaint it blue and remodel it all the way like the west wing suites."

Draco groaned. "Knobby, how long would it take you to fix it? Just to make it acceptable for Nathan?"

"We could have it done in two hours." replied Knobby quickly.

"If you please,"

Draco took Nathan's hand and led him to his own suite. It was the size of what most people would refer to as a closet apartment. On one side was a roaring fireplace, a book shelf and a small sitting area. On the other side was an en suite bathroom, adjacent was Astoria's walk in closet, Draco's was on the other side of the bathroom. A huge canopy bed sat in the center of the room.

"You can put on your pajamas." Draco said. He disappeared into the bathroom for some relief. When he reappeared, ready to suggest Nathan take a nap on the couch, he saw that the little boy had crawled up onto the bed and fallen asleep in the short time.

"Goodnight, Nathan." Draco said. He waved his wand and the fire dimmed and the lights went out. He left the room and felt tired himself.

Draco was about to dip into the kitchen for a late dinner, when he heard the familiar crack of apparation.

"Dra-a-aco!" A shrill voice trilled. Draco cringed.

Astoria was back. Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The past few weeks have been almost painfully busy. But, happy belated new years and Christmas. Blah Blah blah. review, because you love me...or at least my story. anywhoo, thanks for reading. **

**xoxo**


End file.
